


醉酒的哥哥以及怎样照顾他

by anotherlonelysunday



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlonelysunday/pseuds/anotherlonelysunday
Summary: Newt took care of drunk Theseus
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 17





	醉酒的哥哥以及怎样照顾他

**Author's Note:**

> 存文

“纽特！”  
一打开门，迎接纽特的是一声热情的呼喊，一个结实的拥抱，以及……  
熏天的酒气。  
纽特被忒修斯的拥抱和酒气弄得喘不过气来，更不用说质问他为什么喝这么多酒，以及深更半夜突然到访。  
忒修斯抱了好一会儿，才满意地放开他，自在地走进屋子里，脱掉大衣潇洒地扔到沙发上，自己也随意地坐了下来，靠在沙发靠背上惬意地眯着眼，鼻子里发出轻微的哼声。  
纽特生气而又局促地走到忒修斯面前，酝酿了很久才开口问道：“为什么你来这里？”  
忒修斯声音很响地笑了笑，热情异常地说道：“你是我的弟弟，为什么我不能来看看你？”  
纽特显然对他的回答不满，他捂住鼻子遮挡随着忒修斯开口而散发来的酒臭味，继续质问：“我认真的，忒修斯，你想干什么？你喝这么多酒，然后这么晚到我家来，我们关系可没有这么好……”  
忒修斯已经睡着了，纽特只好停了下来。皮克捂着鼻子从纽特的口袋里钻了出来，他们对视了一眼，一起看着沙发上的忒修斯发愁。纽特拿着魔杖，想了一个又一个处理忒修斯的魔咒，比如用清泉咒把他浇醒，或者随便用什么移动的咒语把他扔出门外。最终，纽特叹了口气，他决定去地下室采集一些石眼牛的唾液制作一份醒酒的魔药，喂忒修斯喝下后让他在沙发上睡一晚，毕竟他们的关系刚刚在巴黎缓和。  
正当纽特在石眼牛群中观察哪一只还醒着时，身后忽然传来一连串突兀的响声，他急忙走回房间，看到忒修斯坐在地上，身边是打翻了的比利威格虫的饲料。纽特气鼓鼓地走过去，正想开口教训他，忒修斯首先道了歉：“对不起，我只是醒来看你不见了，就下来找你。我大概是太醉了……”  
纽特的火气再次消弭，他把忒修斯扶到自己平时休息的一张小床上躺好，嘱咐他不要再乱动，又再次回到石眼牛那里采集唾液。这次刚采集了两滴，房间里又传来乒乒乓乓的动静。  
“忒修斯！”  
纽特愤怒地拿着魔杖，发誓这次一定要直接给忒修斯施一个昏迷咒。  
等到了房间，纽特发现忒修斯正好好地在床上睡着，表情平静而无辜。闹出动静的罪魁祸首，是几只葡萄小仙子。这种小仙子对酒精极其敏感，平时温顺友好的他们，一但接触到酒精，就会特别兴奋，一直大吵大闹到酒醒。他们一定是闻到忒修斯的酒气后醉了，自己打开了笼子的锁出来玩乐。  
“哦，糟糕！”  
纽特不知道要不要怪到忒修斯头上，不过现在当务之急是把葡萄小仙子赶回笼子里，不能任由他们破坏。凭着一串葡萄和一点魔咒的帮助，纽特很快将他们都弄了回去，又施咒加固了一下锁，纽特决定先处理一下忒修斯。不把他身上的酒气去除，葡萄小仙子们还是会一直醉下去，这对他们的健康有害。  
纽特将魔杖对着忒修斯挥了两下，一股吸力从魔杖中传来，像吸尘器似的将忒修斯身上的酒味都吸了进去。嗡嗡作响了好一会儿，纽特才觉得萦绕了一晚上的味道终于消失了。为了确保万无一失，防止敏感程度不可思议并且已经醉了的葡萄小仙子身体衰竭，纽特弯下腰，鼻子贴在忒修斯的衣服上使劲吸气，验证忒修斯身上还有没有酒味。  
但是不知道是刚才的魔咒没有发挥出足够的效力，还是自己的鼻子被忒修斯荼毒了半天已经“幻闻”了，纽特一会儿觉得没味道了，一会儿又觉得还是有。  
正当纽特在忒修斯的衣领处反复嗅闻确认时，耳朵旁突然传来忒修斯困惑的声音：“为什么你在闻我的气味？”  
纽特的脸颊顿时滚烫起来，身体条件反射般地就要从床边弹开，然而忒修斯已经牢牢抓住了他，纽特由于惯性撞回到忒修斯的怀里。  
“为什么你在闻我的气味？”这次是明确的调笑口吻。  
纽特极度尴尬、羞涩、恼怒的情绪下，一冲动就对着忒修斯念咒以逃离目前的窘境，然而忒修斯一一轻松化解，几个闪光过后无事发生。纽特有些挫败感，忒修斯在魔法造诣上总是比他优秀很多，在醉酒之后都能如此快速地反应。  
忒修斯歪头看了纽特一眼，意思是现在能说了吗。  
“呃，我，我是给你念了一个咒语，去掉你身上的酒味。然后，然后刚刚是为了确认味道清楚干净了，所以，所以我才……”  
话语戛然而止，纽特闭上嘴巴，随后他想起来他忘了说葡萄小仙子的事，但是这时候他已经没有再开口的勇气了。他现在上半身趴在忒修斯身上，被忒修斯的一只胳膊夹住，抬头眼巴巴地看着忒修斯，等着他的“审判”。  
忒修斯愣了一会儿，随后脸上浮现的表情，是纽特熟悉的那种他想要抱人的神态。果然，忒修斯两只胳膊都伸了过来把他用力抱住，纽特姿势实在是有些难受，只好腿也来到床上。  
“弟弟，我真高兴你愿意改善我们的关系。你知道的，我其实一直都很爱你，也许以前我对你有些严厉，但一起经历了这么多事以后，我也愿意改变我的态度。哦，我亲爱的弟弟……”  
忒修斯摸了摸纽特的头发，随后亲了一下他的额头。  
我才没有呢……  
纽特心里想道，但他最终没有说出口。  
忒修斯的抚摸和轻吻让他想起自己照顾神奇动物时的情景，现在他觉得被这样对待，感觉其实也挺好。  
至于是不是因为对方是忒修斯才感觉美好，纽特暂时已经没有空余的脑容量去想这件事了。


End file.
